tivoltopediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Szablon:Resident Evil 2: Remake
Seria horrorowa, prowadzona przez Bartka na kanale TivoltGames od 25 stycznia 2019 roku do 7 lutego 2019 roku. Jest to jedna z bardziej wiekopomnych serii na kanale, ponieważ pojawia się w niej postać, która zakorzeniła się w kulturze Jebaczy oraz została ona zakończona w całości. thumb|314px|Miniaturka, którą ujrzeliśmy w pierwszym odcinku i towarzyszyła nam do samego końca ---- Tytuły odcinków i daty ich publikacji Najlepsze teksty Tivolta Krzychu Pierwsze pojawienie się w serii Niejaki Krzysztof, pierwszy raz w serii pojawił się 1 lutego 2019 roku w odcinku ósmym, pod tytułem "Krzychu". Chociaż Tivolt wspomniał nam wcześniej, że w późniejszych odcinkach pojawi się coś strasznego. Coś, co będzie zatruwało mu życie, jednak widzowie niezaznajomieni z serią RE nie mieli pojęcia, o czym Bartłomiej mówi. W owym odcinku, Tivolt, po przywitaniu się, powiadomił nas krótko i wyraźnie, że spotka go coś paskudnego, ale razem to przewalczymy, wierząc, że skoro inni przeszli RE2, to on również da radę. Zaznaczył, że nie jest pewny, jak bardzo będzie srał w gacie. Wspomniał również, że czytał nasze komentarze. Prawdą jest, że ludzie ostrzegali go już wcześniej przez Krzychem, darując mu spoilery. Pierwsze słowa, które usłyszeliśmy od Tivolta, po zorientowaniu się, że to już ten moment, brzmiały tak: „O kurwa, nie! Nie, nie, nie, nie! Mamy go! Mamy go, proszę państwa! O Jezus Maria, ZACZYNA SIĘ! SIĘ KURWA ZACZYNA SIĘ!” Po tych słowach jutuber ganiał się z nim, aż do saveroom'u. Geneza imienia Historia imienia "Krzychu", nie jest długa. Mianowicie, kiedy Tivolt próbował zbiec owemu osobnikowi, spanikowany chciał wytłumaczyć nam się z czytania komentarzy o strasznym panu, nadając mu imię: „Będzie cały czas za mną nadupcał! O nie! Dobra, przyznam się. Pisaliście mi parę rzeczy o tym pa- nazwijmy go Krzychu! Krzychu, mordo, najebany jesteś, daj że mi spokój!” Tak oto mamy Krzycha, zamiast Tyranta. Krzychu w innej serii? Ciągle kontynuowaną serię na kanale Tivolta (9 września 2019 roku) jest thumb tytuł "Men of Medans". Uważni widzowie, podczas oglądania Bartka zauważyli w dwóch miejscach postać, łudząco podobną do Krzysztofa. Pojawiły się domysły, thumb|Screenshot'y z grupy Yebache Tivolta, ukazujące tajemniczego jegomościa czy aby owy pan nie powrócił, by zemścić się na Tivórze i znowu go terroryzować. Niestety, teorie pozostają teoriami i czekamy na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Wyjątkowość serii Gra sama w sobie zbiera świetne noty, bo nie da się ukryć, że ten remake naprawdę się udał. Jednak dla Jebaczy ta gra jest wyjątkowa z dwóch powodów: Po pierwsze, widzowie Tivolta doskonale wiedzą, że Bartek zwyczajnie ma opory przed graniem, a zwłaszcza z kończeniem gier horrorowych. Sam przyznał to wiele razy i nie ma w tym nic wyjątkowego po takim czasie jego nagrywania. Jednak mimo tych oporów, Tivolt grę ukończył w całości. Był to wyjątkowy moment dumy dla niego i dla widzów, albowiem dokonał tego, mimo, że - brzydko mówiąc - narobił nie raz i nie dwa w gacie. Drugim powodem jest oczywiście Krzychu. Postać strasznego Krzycha, biegającego za krzyczącym Tivoltem zakorzeniła się wśród widzów i swego czasu na oficjalnej grupie Jebaczy był istny wysyp memów z Krzychiem w roli głównej. Nic dziwnego zresztą - sytuację z nim i naszym Bartkiem były komiczne i zapadały w pamięć. Mimo, że gra jest nowa i dość niedawno ukończona, zakorzeniła się na dobre i często kanał Tivolta jest kojarzony z tą serią, głównie z postacią Krzycha.